Can Being Wrong Ever Be Right?
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Jasper/Bella - Bella POV - What happens when Jasper and Bella met secretly for their own form of comfort.


Can Being Wrong Ever Be Right?  
By: FayeValentine00  
(For lj user=hale_yes)

(A/N: Bella POV. This is not my ship but I am trying very hard to be IC but I think I have epic-ly failed because this is an OOC topic.  
Sorry! Please forgive my OOC-ness. This is also my first Twilight Fic.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's enough, Edward! I am not having this conversation with you anymore!" I shouted loudly as I stomped out of the cottage even though he could have easily heard me even if I'd whispered. I was just angry and right now, I just wanted to be angry for a while longer.

It was so rare that Edward and I fought but when we did, I always ran to the same place. I knew it was wrong and I knew there was no way that either of our spouses were in the dark but no one said a word. After every fight, the same chain of events took place but then life went back to normal for a year or two and it was never mentioned again. It was strange and in so many ways, I felt like a horrible person for living this way but, after all this time, I just accepted what I could not manage to resist.

I dashed through the woods, knowing that Edward wouldn't follow. He knew me well enough to know that when I did come home, the fight would be long forgotten and we would go on like nothing was out of place. I tore my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew so well.

"Bella." I heard him breath into the phone and even without his ability to control emotions from this distance, I instantly felt calmer.

"Jasper," I whispered as I ran. I knew my voice would sound upset so I didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"I could hear you and Edward from the house," he said softly, his voice full of concern.

"I know... I just need a break... for a little while. Right now I... Right now I just need a..." I let my voice trail off. I knew I sounded pathetic but I also knew that he was completely aware of what I was attempting to say. I needed some support. I needed a distraction. I needed him.

"I'll be right there."

I waited for my brother-in-law and part-time lover deep in the woods where no one would find us unless they were tracking. My hands were shaking. I'd known what I was doing the moment I'd picked up the phone but the guilt I felt about what this must do to Alice and Edward never really faded. However, when my control was slipping and I felt like I did now, Jasper was the only one who could calm me down in an instant.

I heard him coming long before I saw him but easily identified sound of this steps. I stood next to a large tree, my back to the direction that he was coming. I idly wondered what Jasper must be feeling right now but before I could think anymore, he was there. Two strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling my back to his chest as a flood of calm flowed over me.

"Thank you," I managed to say, wrapping my arms around his. After a long pause taken to enjoy my moment of zen, I added. "I really... ireally/i needed that."

"My pleasure, Ma'am," he said softly into my ear, his sweet southern accent making me subconsciously melt into his arms just a little further. Honestly, it was no wonder Alice was so in love with Jasper. He had such charm and was the perfect southern gentleman. That combination must be hard to resist. On second thought, it was almost impossible to resist, otherwise I would not be where I stood at this moment.

Slowly, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, hugging him tightly. We stayed like that for a long time, both lost in thought. We were probably thinking about the same thing but before long, the silence got heavy and I found myself looking up to read his face. To my surprise, he was looking down at me as well and I could not help but laugh.

"We are pretty pathetic, aren't we?" I asked.

"Probably." He smirked slightly and then his hand came up to the side of my face, caressing my cheek before brushing away a stay strand of hair. "Yet, we always seem to come back to this, don't we?"

"Yeah..." I agreed before my voice trailed off.

I felt the smile on my face melt away as the need to be closer to this man filled my very being and Jasper seemed to feel the same way because, in an instant, his lips were crushing into mine. His hands found their way into my hair, holding my face tightly to his. Years ago, the fierceness of this kiss would have scared me but now I embraced it. My time with Jasper was my moment of free abandon. I would let go of my inhibitions and do whatever I wanted to do. I could be whoever I wanted to be. I really didn't have to worry too much about pleasing Jasper and he didn't have to worry too much about pleasing me because this was just a release to do the things we simply didn't do or couldn't do with our spouses.

We stayed in those woods for hours, enjoying each other. Playing, teasing, laughing and just pretending like we were the only two people in the world... at least for a little while.

But, all too soon, it was over. Twilight was coming and we still had responsibilities to reality. Jasper and I broke apart with a gently kiss. I guess you could even say that it was a very brotherly kiss from him but that was good. It set the mood to go back to our family. The family that we both loved more than either of us could ever attempt to express in words. However, in these brief shining moments, we were also able to experience the carefree abandon of another life that wasn't really our own.

Going home, I felt better, calmer... satisfied. I felt ready to go back to my husband.

I knew what I was doing was wrong but, when it felt so right, couldn't a few exceptions be made?


End file.
